Being Poorly
by Miva Rose
Summary: Ryuichi and Tohma have a sleepover, but Ryuichi ends up sick! Oneshot.


Heylo people! Welcome to my second ever fanfic. It's my first Gravi fanfic too! I'll just save the babbling 'til the end, shall I?

Disclaimer: The word _fan_fiction implies that it is not mine, K? Not mine!

---

Being Poorly 

Ryuichi's p.o.v.

I poked my incredibly un-shiny and therefore rather unappealing dinner. Microwaveable (A.N: Is that even a word? This computer spell-check is crappy. --') sludge. I poked it again and turned to Kumagoro, "Why am I eating this? It's horrible na no da!"

Kumagoro reminded me that Tohma-chan was coming over and he liked me to eat properly.

"Oh yeah…" I squealed to myself, "Me and Toh-chan are having a sleepover na no da!"

Kumagoro reminded me to eat, so I did. I ate _so_ fast I couldn't even taste it… which is probably a good thing! Stupid "proper meals".

Then, just as I was poking my tongue at Kumagoro because I finished _all_ my food, the doorbell rung. I fell over in surprise, and Kumagoro started to laugh at me! I glared at Kumagoro, hoping my very hardest that he got locked into a cupboard somewhere to teach him a lesson. Then I stomped off to answer the door.

Tohma's p.o.v

As the door opened I was greeted with a cry of "Toh-chan" and was promptly glomped by Ryuichi. I should be surprised by my friend's childish behaviour. Should be, but I'm not. Spending years with Ryuichi as co-workers, best friends and …more… has made all his oddities just seem cute.

The fact that Ryuichi is criminally adorable doesn't make it any less awkward when he throws his arms around you, you both fall to the floor and, oblivious as ever, he straddles your hips, singing about sleepovers all the while. In fact, it's even _more_ awkward; his childish manner has this way of making you believe you're taking advantage of him.

"Toh-chan, you're the best na no da! Even if you did make me eat yucky, mucky, sicky, icky, green mush! We're gunna have a _SLEEPOVER! _Kumagoro said you wouldn't come! But you did na no da! Yay! We're gunna such a great time na no da! We can eat ice-cream with 100s of toppings and watch movies and call Shu-chan and lock Kuma-chan in a cupboard and stay up _all_ night and-"

"Ryuichi-kun," I interrupt, "We can't stay up all night, I have work." I've just had a thought, I think of Ryuichi as just that- Ryuichi- but I say "Ryuichi-kun". It's been god-knows-how-many-years and I still call him "Ryuichi-kun".

"You have work tomorrow and you're still having a sleepover with me?"

"Yes…"

"Why na no da?"

I think about that. The actual reason involves Noriko, K's guns and several death threats. Better not tell Ryuichi that though. "Erm… Because we haven't spoken properly in a long time…"

"Yay!"

"Ryuichi-kun… could you get off me?"

"Uhh… okay!" He jumps up and offers me his hand, "I didn't squash you, did I? I'm sorry na no da!"

"I'm fine,"

Ryuichi grins and pulls me into his apartment, "Look, Toh-chan, I ate all my dinner!"

"Well done,"

He smiles wider and then suddenly glares at Kumagoro, "Kuma-kun, SHUT UP!" He turns to me looking apologetic, "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I don't know what's got into him today…" he gives his plush companion a questioning look before continuing, "Dinner was yucky though, Toh-chan, and it was all SQUIDGY na no da!"

"Squidgy…?" Ryuichi nods and I sigh, "Okay… So what do you want to do?"

"Oooh…!" his eyes sparkle in a rather alarming and suggestive manner, "What do _you_ want to do?"

"Not what you thinking of,"

"No fair na no da!" He moans, "You _NEVER_ wanna do what I wanna do!"

"Not true, remember that time on our first world tour? I cornered you in your dressing room,"

He nods and grins wickedly, "So why not now?"

"…No!"

"Fine, maybe later. How about a movie?"

I agree to the movie, more out of fear of what he'd do to me if he got bored then anything else. Within 5 minutes we're settled on the sofa with Kumagoro and popcorn between us and, for a reason Ryuichi would rather not disclose, an American chick-flick on TV. Within another 5 minutes Kumagoro is sat in the empty popcorn container on the floor and Ryuichi is asleep with his head on my chest.

I carefully reach for the remote and switch the TV off in order to rid myself of the mind-numbingness of Ryuichi's favourite film. I consider wriggling away from him and finding somewhere more appropriate to sleep but decide against it. I suppose this is the part where I gush about how absolutely gorgeous he is asleep. He is, but that's not the reason I'd prefer to stay where I am. A rudely awaken Ryuichi results in a bitch queen Ryuichi.

I squirm in my seat, trying to get comfy. When I finally find myself able to sleep I hear a whimper. I glance at Ryuichi and see his face contorted with fear. A nightmare.

Ryuichi's nightmares are legendary. His screams once woke up a whole hotel and then forgot all about the nightmares. Let's hope not to get something like that this time, shall we?

"Tohma…" He whispers and I'm slightly disturbed that he's calling out to me in his nightmares, "Tohma… he's gunna get me! Help!" He squirms, "HELP ME!" and he screams. It's the kind of noise you only make when in pure panic, when you feel the situation is hopeless, and it's terrifying.

I shake him awake. He jolts and looks at me, the fear still in his eyes. Then it's gone, replaced with tears instead.

"Toh-toh-toh-chan! He w-was g-gunna g-g-get m-me!" he sobs.

"It was just a nightmare," I say, remembering his many previous nightmares before; with a little comfort he forgot about it within a few minutes.

"B-but it w-was sc-sc-sca-scary!"

"It's okay," I tell him, feeling a lot like his mother, "It wasn't real. I promise. I was here the whole time and no-one was after you,"

"Really?" I nod and his eyes light up "Tohma-chan, you're so brave na no da!" And with that he gives me a hug.

"It's okay…"

"It is now you're here na no da!"

"…I was here the whole time…"

"Whatever…" He pauses, then buries his head in my shirt, "Toh-chaaan…! I feel poorly!"

"It's probably just because of the nightmare,"

"What nightmare? I'm just poorly, DUH!"

"You're acting like an American teenager, maybe you need to stop watching those movies,"

He groans, "But Toh-ma! I really feel poorly… And I like those movies…"

I giggle, which is very unlike me but I'm probably suffering from Ryuichi-induced-hysteria, and he glares at me, "Don't laugh! I'm _poorly!_ And shut UP Kuma-chan!"

"I'm very sorry,"

"You better be!" He scowls and glares at me. I pull an apologetic face and he begins to smile, "It's okay! I forgive you na no da!"

"Good,"

"Yep!"

"Yes…"

He groans again, "But I really feel sick!"

"Well, go do something about it," I say, believing this is just like the many other times Ryuichi has faked sickness to get me off of work, hence the not-quite-taking-him-seriously-ness.

He stands up and dashes to the bathroom. I sit up straight; this is different then his usual stunts. Maybe he really does feel sick.

Then I hear him retching. Unless he's making himself sick, which I seriously doubt, he really is "poorly". I stand up to check on him just as his head appears in the doorway.

Ryuichi's p.o.v

I felt really sick. I _still_ felt sick and I'd already _been_ sick. And now I was stood at my bathroom door, feeling as though I was about to collapse on Toh-chan.

"Toh-chan… I really _am_ sick…" I mutter, doing my best to stay upright.

"I know," he soothes, "Do you want Kumagoro?"

I nod.

"Okay, how about you go to bed?"

I nod again.

"Are you okay to walk there?"

I nod again, slightly hesitantly, and head to my room. I collapse on my bed as soon as I reach it and snuggle into the covers. But then I feel too warm so I snuggle back out again. Toh-chan comes in and hands me Kumagoro.

"Thanks, na no da…"

"Are you okay?" He's nervous, I'm rarely sick so it must be worrying, "What have you eaten today?"

"That sludgy stuff,"

"Those gross microwave foods Noriko told you never to eat?"

I nod, "Yeh…"

He gives me a 'you-should-have-known-better' look and then sits on my bed, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Sick and sleepy…"

He nods and stands to leave.

"No!" He turns around, "Can you stay here…?" Kumagoro says I know full well the answer will be no. He has work in the morning. Of course it will be a 'no'.

I hate Kuma-chan sometimes…

Toh-chan sits on the bed, then lies on it. I wriggle close, until he has no choice but to snuggle. I love that word. Snuggle. Anyway… I wriggle close and he relaxes and his eyes are half closed and his eyelashes are fluttering and I find myself completely absorbed in his face.

"Toh-chan… what about work…?" Oops, I scold myself. I wasn't meant to ask that. Now he'll leave!

"Screw work..."

"Are you poorly too na no da?" He must be. Toh-chan _never_ stays off work.

"No. I just remembered Sakano offered to take over for me this week and thought you might appreciate some attention,"

"I love you, Toh-chan…"

He opens his eyes in shock, "I'm… afraid I can't say the same,"

"I know! You like Eiri-san na no da!"

"How did you- never mind…"

I yawn, "Can we sleep now?"

"You won't try anything?"

"Not 'til tomorrow,"

He half-smiles, "Good night then."

"Kumagoro says 'Night!'" I tell him, "I feel all icky…"

"I know,"

"…But this is _almost_ worth it,"

---

So, that's it! To me it feels terribly out of character. I'd love to go over it another 100 times, but I promised Kati-chan I'd get it up tonight! Oh, I forgot! This is dedicated to Kati-chan to make up for the lack of excessive crazy in this story. I'm sorry!

Anyway, please review this ooc one-shot with a jumpy plot (Rhymes! Yay!). Any comments/criticism will be appreciated. This story was a little rushed. :-/

Buh bi!


End file.
